Nothing is sweeter than you
by FurrFrou
Summary: Kid and Crona have been dating for months but when Valentine's day is close Crona decides to surprise Kid. 18 and up, not that you'll care (Verrrry Kinky and lemony action) (Sorry for being late)


First of all \\HAPPY LATE VALENTINES/ to all of you beautiful people out there who read my fanfics I appreciate it a lot, please care to leave a comment, that would be wonderful ^^ This is a Kid X Crona fic so if you're not up to this adorable pairing then begone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, It rightfully belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo

Normal POV

There stood two young meisters walking along the streets of Death City, talking and laughing completely oblivious of the people who would stare and speak of them. It's almost as if they were in their one world, somewhere far away, where only they mattered and love would shine off one and another, yes, they loved each other.

Some would stare at how lovely they looked together holding hands and standing out above others. While some people would stare at them with envy at how perfect they looked or other women who's jealousy shows easily off them, as they would die for a man such as Death The Kid. The couple didn't care for these people all of those who despised them just because of their jealousy. It's as if they were made for each other, the perfect couple, that's all that mattered to them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was an afternoon at Gallows Manor only four to be exact and two weapons along with their meister were happy to be back into their home.

"Hey Kid, how was your day with Crona, did you two kiss alot?~" Said the oldest Thompson sister as she closed the large doors behind her.

"Liz, you know I don't like it when you ask such things, I'll have to ask you to stop that atleast once a day"

"But I'm sure you must have made out a lot~" Said the youngest sister, trying to irritate him "HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed loudly clearly irritating him more.

"Patty!" Yelled Kid, an obvious blush in his face. "Come on Patty you don't want to make Kid angry" Liz laughed as she grabbed her sisters shoulders and dragged her to the living room still laughing along with her.

They went to the living room and they switched the large tv screen on while they searched for some romantic comedy movie to watch for the afternoon before they hit the streets.

'GOOD!' thought Kid 'Let them watch movies all night long!' He walked passed the living room into the ball room then pass the piano that sometimes Soul used to play.

'Can't they let me be in peace, atleast once a day, jeez' He thought. Liz and Patty have been bothering him more often than before and it's ticking him off, he can't leave or even speak of Crona without them poking out of nowhere and making jokes or innapropiate comments.

Kid stumped his way upstairs into his room a still noticeable blush across his face, once in his room he quickly shut the door and locked it. He removed his jacket and hanged it in his closet, he then layed on his bed and took out his phone, dialing the number of his beloved (It's seems better than looking at his contacts for her)

He waited patiently for her to pick up her phone, he could hear the ringing tone as he held his phone close to him until finally she answered.

"H-hello?" Her shy voice brought a smile to his face.

"Crona, sweetie, it's me are you busy?"

"Oh, Kid-kun! H-hi!" He laughed at her sudden change in voice and her childish behavior.

"No, I-I'm not busy, why?" She said playing with her index fingers and a little blush on her face, he could tell this even by speaking away from her.

"I was planning to do something special this Valentines and i want to start it off today" He said rather proudly.

"But Kid-Kun isn't Valentines day tomorrow?" She asked rather confused 'Why would he want to do something again today?'

"Yes it is, but, does it bother you?" He asked his voice turning rather low and losing all the enthusiasm he had before.

"W-what?!, no, I'm not mad, ofcourse we can d-do something today"

"Great! I'll go pick you up at eight okay?" He said his voice loud and excited.

"Okay, I'll get r-ready, I'll see you later, I g-fuess"

"Okay, I'll see you later love"

He then hang up the phone with a smile from ear to ear and he went to choose the right clothes for the night despite it being a few hours away.

Extremely short Crona's POV

It makes me happy to spend time with Kid, he takes me wherever he can and always thinks of me first, I love being close to him and wherever he takes me I always have a good time, the beach, the park, a restaurant, a fair and sometimes we even bring some of our friends with us. Nothing ever darkens my mood when I'm with him... I love him. Nothing can change that.

"Hey Crona, so what are you and white stripes doing later?"

There it is that unmistakable voice, Ragnarok.

"Well, I don't k-know where he wants to t-take me actually" We had already spend some time walking around the city today, I don't know where he could want to go later, It's almost as if we've been everywhere in the city.

"Maybe he's taking you to a strip bar where you can dance for him, right Crona~?

That sure caught me off guard "W-"WHAT?!, I-I DON'T, UH K-K-KNOW...W-WHAT?!"

"Gopipipi, Don't act so innocent, i've woken up countless times in the middle of the night to the two of you screwing like dogs, not only that but the fact that he gets you screaming in like, two sec-"

Normal POV

"Aaaaaah, I'm n-not listening, I don't know w-what you're t-talking about!" Ragnarok was cut of by her outburst. She pressed both her hands to her ears trying to block all sound that came from him, she didn't want to hear Ragnarok's words even if she could hear what he was saying faintly.

"He always goes slow for you, It's so gentle and stupid I bet he thinks you're a weakling when it comes to this stuff."

"Why don't you show him what you're made of tomorrow... you know"

"As a Valentines present"

She removed her hands from her ears at hearing this "Huh?" She asked him suprised.

"Ugh, you stupid girl I said you should maybe turn it up a notch, add something spicy the next time you two fuck" She blushed wildly at his statement.

"You mean s-something...kinky?" She asked playing with her index fingers like she always does when she's in doupt or nervous, there was also a very obvious blush on her face.

"Yeeaah, Kinky" He said laying on her head waiting for a response.

"But Ragnarok I don't, I don't um, know a-any of that stuff, I'm p-pretty sure I won't be good at it a-anyways" She said quite embarrassed, her head hanging low in dissapointment as she thought the idea of ... spicing things up with Kid, to be rather interesting.

"Well that's no surprise you're merely good at anything, dummy" Said Ragnarok lightly punching her head with his odd round hand while bringing the other to his chin thinking of an idea.

"We could always go to that slutty cat" He said swaying Crona's head from side to side with his cute hands.

"Y-you mean Blair? I-I'm not sure I can deal with Blair. You k-know what h-happened last t-time when s-she thought I w-was a boy" Crona shivered at the horrible memory, it almost made her not want to visit the apartment anymore if it wasn't for the fact that Blair had to move out.

"Don't worry you sissy, don't you remember that Maka kicked her out, we can visit Blair wherever she lives."

"W-well that will be in her pumpking house, right?" Once having said this Ragnarok's hunger issues instantly rised.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! YOU KNOW WHERE SHE LIVES, THEN LETS GO!" He yelled pulling on her short lavender hair towards the door in their small room in the dungeons of the DWMA, Kid had requested for Crona to move in with him but Crona keeps telling him that she'll move out 'some other time'.

She didn't find the thought of going to Blair's house for advice on spicing things up for her and Kid to be very much of a good idea but to calm Ragnaroks tantrum she could atleast pay a visit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was just outside Blairs house, deciding whether to go in or not.

"C, mon Crona I'm starving"

She took a much needed breath and walked towards the doorstep then knocking on it lightly...nothing could be heard so she tried knocking again a bit harder...yet nothing.

"Maybe s-she's not home" Crona said looking at the window.

She stepped out of the doorstep and then made her way into the street.

"Cronaaaaa! Yoohoooo!" The said girl turned back slowly looking at the cat eared girl wearing only a towel as she waved her hand in the air.

"Nya~ Crona darling, where you knocking on the door just know?!" She asked still loudly while the shy girl made her way to the pumpkin house again.

"Uh, yes, I was, I needed to ask you s-something"

"Well ofcourse! I was just taking a bath, come inside, will you care for a snack? nya~"

"Yes please!" Said Ragnarok poking out of Cronas back.

.

.

.

.

.

Crona sat in a comfortable couch in the odd pumpking like house while Blair poured some tea in both her and Cronas cup.

"Okee~ Now what did you want to tell me about Crona?" Blair said mixing the tea in the air by swirling her finger around.

"Well, um, do you promise not to tell anyone, especially not Maka?"

Maka doesn't know many things that's been going on with the relationship of Kid and Crona but that's a lucky thing too, If Maka were too find out about the intimate moments they have had she'd strangle Kid and lock Crona in a basement even after Kid's dead.

"Nya~ I promise Crona-chan" Blair said with a wink while taking the cup of tea in her hand and drinking a bit from the tiny cup.

"...How can I have spicy sex with Kid?"

Unprepared Blair choked on her tea and was now coughing loudly while holding a hand to her chest, Crona, still shocked quickly stood up and started lightly patting her back while her violent coughing died down.

"Ugh, *cough* sorry, what did you say Crona-chan? *cough*" Really? she needed to repeat it?

"Um, I want to s-spice things up with Kid and um, I don't k-know anything about k-kinks so... I came here for advice..." She said trying to hide her face with her bangs a very bright pink on her cheeks.

"Oh, I see~ well then *cough* Crona-chan you came to right person! Don't I have the best advice for you. Blair said laying the cup of tea down and walking into a hall.

"Follow me Crona, this way" Crona sat up from the couch and followed the mischievous cat to a room that seemed like a big closet, 'This will take a while.'

Thought Crona ready to deal with all the magic cat had to throw at her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few hours have passed and it was time for Crona to be making her way back to her room back at the school.

"Nya~ Come back sometime Crona-chan! I want to hear all about it!" Blair said waving her hand at Crona with a smile on her face.

"I-I will, goodbye Blair!" Crona waved back at the cat and held tightly a bag of 'supplies' that Blair had given her.

It was seven twenty and knowing Kid he would be there right when the clock strikes at eight, she had to hurry then, they were plenty of odd people walking around at later hours.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She quickly ran inside her room and shut the door. She removed her shoes and her black dress violently and put on the first thing in the closet that she could wear, struggling to put her shoes on she took a peek of the clock... it was seven fiftysix, dear lord...

Once she put all her clothes on she hid the bag under her bed and ran to the mirror to fix her hair when then...

She heard eight knocks on her door, right when the clock striked it's time. "Coming!" she said straightening her dress while walking to the door and opening it, to find no one other than Kid standing outside.

"Crona my dear you look.. lovely" He grabbed her waist and kissed her in the lips. She heard a change in his voice when he complimented her, maybe he saw through her four minute fixing.

"I look like a mess right?" She wrapped her arms around his neck while staring at him a blush of embarrassment planted on her face.

"No, no, not a mess dear you just look very... last minute" He said looking up at his girlfriend.

"I guess you're right" She admitted, giving him a soft kiss in his lips.

"Shall we go then my love, I have a special place ready just for you"

.

.

.

.

.

.

The moon was above them and the sky was full of stars some shining brighter than others even the desert that surrounded Death City seemed to glow in a more different and romantic way rather than how scorching and alluring it glowed in the sunlight.

There were waiters walking from table to table around the fancy restaurant, each rapidly yet calmly walking to receive the requests from the clients.

Soothing music was being played in the restaurant the musicians sinking into their beautiful music not missing a single note.

The few people around them at the tables were all fancy, rich and proper people it almost made Crona feel uncomfortable being around them as Kid could easily blend in with them but her... she was clumsy, shy and not fancy at all she seemed like she could be easily be kicked out of the picture.

"Are you done sweetheart?" Asked kid taking a sip of his drink. Crona had stopped eating a few minutes ago and Kid thought that maybe she was done.

'How could I, the daughter of an evil, feared and crazed witch ever have been with the son of a wondrous, talented and all around known Grim Reaper?'

'They were supposed to be enemies, Witches and Reapers have spited and hunted each other for more than thousands of years, Kid and I have even fought each other before, I will never forget it, the first time we met. It was a battle between sword and gun he had such an extraordinary battle style'.

"Crona! Hellooooo" He snapped his fingers in front of her making her jolt back to reality "Sweetheart answer when I speak to you I thought you had fallen asleep with your eyes open."

She giggled at this, looking down a bit embarrassed at being caught while she was spacing out but yet again she often gets snapped out of her thinking by many people.

"So should we be off then?" He asked, intensely staring at her eyes to see if she had spaced out again.

"Yes, I'm done Kid-kun" She smiled while staring at him, he smiled back.

.

.

.

.

.

"Crona are you sure you don't want to stay at my house for tonight?" He asked with a miserable expression on his face. He didn't like it whenever Crona stayed in that cell he felt that the pinkette will be rather lonely and uncomfortable in there and it's about time that she should move to his mansion.

"I'll be fine Kid, I'll move to your house some other time" She said opening the door to her room.

He stared at her looking like a puppy who just got his symmetrical toy kicked down some stairs.

'Oh no' Crona thought at the sight in front of her. He looks like he's about cry, Crona doesn't like it when Kid cries and trust me Kid cries a lot!

Now that he's been with Crona all of his symmetry attacks have been reduced a bit but whenever it has the opportunity to show up, Kid bursts out into a puddle of tears down to the ground. And Crona dispises when Kid cries cause then it makes her cry and soon both of them are reduced into crying, sobbing puddles of tears in need of comfort.

"Nonono, Kid d-don't cry I'll s-spend a bunch of t-time with you tomorrow! A-aren't you forgetting, tomorrow is Valentine's day!" She waved her arms frantically I front of him.

"*sniffle* Yeah...It is...well, fine then, be that way!, I'll come up with the best way for us to spend our first Valentine's together and I am going to surprise you!"

He turned fashionably with his nose in the air and his arms crossed in his chest as he walked away proudly. 'I have my own surprise for you too.' Crona closed the loud metal door behind her and silently removed her clothes and slid on a comfortable short blue dress then without thinking twice she fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The big laughing sun was shining its bright beams all over the city at eight in the morning. Kid awoke to his clock and the bright rays of sunlight that entered his room through the expensive curtains hanging above the windows.

He sat up yawning quietly while stretching his back as gentle as he could. Chuckling to himself at the thought of already acting old. He looked at his closet and then all around his symmetrical room smiling as how the room has no imperfections. He stood up from his large bed and straightened all the covers and organized all of his pillows his smile faded by the thought of Crona not laying asleep on his bed, he wishes to every day wake up to see her laying asleep by his side, every single day to wake up and gaze at her glowing, sleeping form in the morning. She was his and his only...and today he's gonna demonstrate that to her.

"Good morning girls, did you sleep well?" He asked walking into the kitchen and taking a seat.

"Hahaha I sleep like a piggy" Said Patty adding to much syrup to her pancakes. It's amazing that even in the morning she continues to act as energetic as ever"

"I slept rather well, here you go" Said Liz sliding a plate of perfectly shaped pancakes to her meister.

"Thank you, Liz" Kid said taking a fork in his hand, and slowly cutting his pancake at the perfect angle.

"So you arrived rather late yesterday" Liz sat down on her chair and ate a piece of her pancake "Were where you so late at night?"

"I was out with Crona" He was gonna regret saying that, Kid stared down at his pancake as he waited to be showered with for humorless jokes...but much to his surprise none came. He looked up at them as if a ghost was planning with their hair.

Liz looked at him and chuckled "What?" Patty was swinging her legs back and forth singing a song Kid didn't recognize paying him no mind.

"Um, aren't you gonna... make fun of me or something?"

"Kid we're not gonna make fun of you!" Said the eldest sister.

"Really, you mean it?" Kid got excited 'Ha! no more bothering for me!'

"Well atleast not for today" Said Liz, going back to eating. Kids joy and happiness immediately died after she said this.

Crona woke up to the harsh and irritating fists that were being smashed against her head, this happened every time she slept in her cell so she's used to it by now, she thinks of it as an...alarm clock.

"Crona you lazy fat ass! GET UP, let's get some breakfast! Ragnarok started pulling on her hair now.

"Ouch, ouch! STOP IT, I'M GETTING UP ALREADY!" She flailed her arms at Ragnarok and he stopped bothering her.

"C, mon get dressed it's Friday I bet those blondies made pancakes! Crona quickly snapped to energy at the mention of the sisters...she remembered Kids surprise. She crouched down to the floor and from under the bed she dragged out a black bag, opening it.

"You sure it's gonna work?" Asked Ragnarok grabbing one of the 'toys' inside the bag then quickly throwing it back inside.

"It has to, I'm sure"

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was already ten in the morning and Liz and Patty where out to target some boys who could buy them chocolates or roses. Even if they could buy a thousand of those things they rather have single and hopeless men buy it for them as then they moved on to the next.

Kid was sitting in his large white sofa reading a newspaper while the aroma of hot coffee in the low table filled the living room.

Ding Dong

The loud sound of the doorbell echoed threw the entire mansion and Kid layed his newspaper on the table next to his untouched coffee. He walked to the large doors and opened them symmetrically...with a bit of difficulty as the doors where quite big for his arms.

"Good morning Kid-kun" said Crona blushing at the simple attire he was wearing. Only a white shirt with the four first buttons loose and then long grey silky pants... how odd, he wasn't wearing any shoes, not that the mansion has a speck of dirt anywhere. He looked irresistible, she almost wanted to pounce on him and let her hands adventure around his chest. She thinked of all the things she and Kid could do with the supplies Blair had given her maybe she could tie him up to his large bed and then play with him.

"Crona, will you like to come in or not?" 'Oops, there I go spacing out again' She scolded herself in her mind, how long had he been speaking to her.

"Ofcourse I'll come in, a-are Liz and Patty home?" She asked this a bit nervously if they were home this would ruin her plans.

"No, they're not here they went out like they do every other Valentines day, Why did you need something?" He said closing the doors still staring at her.

"Nothing, i was just asking. Can we speak in your room?" She was looking at her bag a smile creeping on her face. Kid looked at the bag curiously but ignored it.

"Ofcourse, go ahead I'll go meet you there in a second, I need to clean up this filth". He headed for the living room where he had been recently and Crona ran upstairs quickly opening the bag and taking a long deep breath... she'll gonna need it.

××××××××××××LEMOOOON××××××××××××

"Crona, I'm back~" Kid opened the door stepping inside his rather weirdly lit room then closing it with some noticeable fancy supper in his hands almost letting it fall to ground as he turned around...a gasp escapes his lips and he stood still, wide eyed at the scenery he was just seeing.

Crona, his Crona dressed in a black dangerous looking lingerie, she was standing legs spread, her black shiny boots firmly in the ground, her creamy legs wearing light black leggins, she was wearing long black leathery gloves in her arms, a spiked collar complete with a long silver chain and the finishing touch was a menacing, seductive look on her face followed by a whip on her hand.

"I'm surprised Cro-"

"Shut up! starting now you will call me master, capiche?!"

She held her whip to Kids chin making him look up to her, he smirked, a lustful smile on his face "Yes master" He said rather obediently. Walking to put the bowl of strawberries and chocolate fondue on top of the drawer next to the bed.

"Take off your clothes and slowly" She commanded while standing awfully close to him, running circles on his crotch with her whip, this small action made him groan but he continued to unbutton his shirt, letting it pool to floor. Revealing his well formed chest, true Kid wasn't the type of guy to have rippling muscles everywhere as he disliked to many muscles on a body and he is rather lean than what you would expect but yet his body doesn't seem to have any flaws. He wasn't muscular and he wasn't skinny he was perfect.

Crona almost drooled at the sight but she needed to stay focused. She crouched down to his stomach and licked all the way into his chest until reaching his neck and whipping his bare stomach. He yelped loudly but was silenced by a wet kiss from her. The whip hurt him quite a lot more than he expected and a red mark formed the second she had whiped him, it burned too but for some reason he liked the burning sensation on his skin, he almost wanted for Crona to whip him some more.

Crona stared at Kids reaction, despite the hint of pain he received he seemed to have enjoyed that. 'Let's have some fun' she smiled at the brilliant idea she just had.

"Turn around, and get on your knees" She commanded again a bit less cold but still stern. Kid did as he was told by turning to face the bed and then dropping to his knees when he did this Crona pushed him into the bed his knees still on the floor as his torso lays in the soft fabric. She then trailed her leathery fingers down his back which after a few times of being intimate she had learned that Kids weak spot is in a specific place on his back. She stopped her finger and whipped him harshly in an area in his backside making him grit his teeth and arch his back at the pain but then those clenched teeth turned into a smile and a dark blush.

She licked her lips and whipped him again "Aa-aah!" He moaned loudly as she had whipped him right where she wanted to, she slowly moved her finger to his weak spot and started whipping him continuously, "MMMMMHH!" Kid moaned a few tears rolling down his cheeks, a whip coming right after the other, she was sure she was gonna draw blood out of him soon, his back now red, surely burning at her harsh whips. Crona closed her eyes to not have to pity him and kept whipping him in the weak and sensitive spot of the boys back until her hand grew tired...

He was gasping loudly breathing as if he had been running for miles, tears were still falling down his cheeks, a very intense blush on his face and a big, dark red mark on his back perfectly above his ass. She could feel her lower regions burning with desire she needed him already but she can't just submit to him but he's had more than enough already, no, she should last for as long as she can, and she also knows how to satisfy that burning desire between her legs. She let a deep sigh and layed on the bed, legs spread and she grabbed the reapers chin and brought him to the bed completely.

"If you're a good boy then obey and pleasure me" she said much kinder than before and she put his face between her legs. Kid stared at her with half lidded eyes still panting from the attention he got earlier. He then looked down at her bare entrance and licked her slowly.

"Is this good enough master?" He asked huskily staring at her with eyes clouded by lust.

"Mmmmmmh, yes" She shut her eyes tight and tried her best not to squish Kid between her legs at the nice sensation. This feels better than what Crona ever thought it could feel like, she gave a little squeek when Kid dug his tongue inside of her hot womanhood. She gripped his black hair in her hands panting, moaning and now hotter than ever.

He would do different things when trying to pleasure her. He would dig his tongue inside of her, slowly lick her juices from the bottom to the top, rub his tongue against her pussy in quick flaps and often play with hee clit, It all drived her crazy. She let out another breathy moan at his tongue swirling inside of her, she almost couldn't handle it anymore, her grip became tight on his hair and her panting became louder. She still needed to be in control.

"Make me cum!" She yelled arching her back, holding Kid with both of her arms and pressing him against her lower regions.

"As my master wishes" He continued on playing with her until Crona let out a weak and tremblish shriek, cumming all over his face and mouth, he licked all the cum that got smeared on her thighs greedily and continued to slowly lick the white, salty substance from her. She could just lay in the bed and fall asleep with him, yes, lay peacefully with her lover... If it wasn't for the fact that she had looked down to his crotch and noticed how excited he was.

She layed his back on the bed and crawled on top of him licking some of her cum that was still in his face, her arms reached down to his pants and started unbuttoning the cursed fabric. She threw his pants to the floor then removing his undergarments and throwing them along with his pants. She then removed her black gloves and her lingerie then kicking them to some random spot at the floor.

Kid stared at her in awe, no matter how much they did it he would never tire of her, she was perfect, she was only the most beautiful being he had ever seen, not a single flaw on her body or the rest of her features. She had only her spiked collar, boots and leggins on. He wanted her now. He sat up and grabbed the silver chain that was almost falling off the edge of the bed and harshly pulled her to him.

"Aah!" She yelped at being suddenly yanked by the neck, he brought her to a wet kiss, their tongues playing with eachother, she couldn't admit it but she was practically melting into the kiss, she would always be so submissive when they were intimate but even so it's still hard trying to resist him.

She was broken from her train of thought as she felt fingers covered by some sticky substance run over her neck. She broke the kiss to check what he had spread all over the side of her neck when he brought her to another kiss again. This kiss wasn't like the one before this kiss had a very different taste, it had chocolate fondue in it. Crona moaned while pressing Kid closer to her, deepening the kiss.

He broke the kiss and started licking and sucking on her neck, the taste of chocolate and her own unique taste mixing together. She was burning up again and she needed attention now more than ever. She looked at the counter with the fondue and grabbed a strawberry from the plate bringing it into her mouth. She started kissing Kid with a sweet taste in both of their mouths, a delicious taste of strawberries with chocolate... a perfect Valentine's combination.

She was laying on top of his bare body straddling him even if he was still pulling on her spiked collar. She then made a small movement that made her entrance rubb against his erection.

"Mmmhh" He moaned at the small friction, bucking into her, the tip of his cock brushing against her entrance. She held her arms to his shoulders now sitting up with him as she let him play with her. But it's not like he would go gentle, he eyed a specific object that had been used earlier using his sensual friction as a distraction and secretly grabbing the item.

Without a warning he grabbed her hips and bucked up harshly into her causing a sharp scream to escape her lips. She panted rapidly adjusting to his size and moaned when he flipped himself on top of her. He pulled out and went back in with more force than before causing the girl beneath him to moan loudly.

"Kid, Ah! please I need more!" Crona begged digging her nails into Kids sensitive back. "Mmmh Shouldn't I be following masters orders?" He said looking at her then smacking her ass with the whip.

"Eeek!" She dug her nails even harder into his back and blushed a little in embarrassment by loosing all her dominance. "Kid, please I need you" He smirked "Call me master".

He smacked the whip against her ass while thrusting in and out of her womanhood. Her ass was now getting marked with several scars but nothing she was complaining about. She wrapped her legs around Kid as he continued pounding into her throwing the whip into another side of his luxurious bed and holding into her hips, thrusting into her with more force.

He loved the way her wet walls embraced his cock, the feeling of him pumping in and out of her frail form seems to be more pleasurable than the last few times, this time it feels down right amazing. Crona could feel her body slowly loosing control, feeling her body become tired and it felt as if she were to explode soon, the sensation of having sex wildly was making her body heat up a thousand degrees. They were both getting close to the edge, both were sweating and panting loudly, loud moans filling the room along with a few words like 'faster, harder and oh god' mixing into the exotic noises they were making.

"Aah, C-crona I'm gonna-" Kid couldn't find the words he wanted to say so he gently pulled out of the female but then to his surprise she wrapped her legs around his waist not letting him pull out of her. "Crona?" Kid asked confused by her sudden action.

"No, I need you t-to cum inside of me!" Crona tightened her grip on his waist and kissed him deeply. Kid could only moan into her mouth and quicken his pace then ejaculating inside of her, moaning her name for the entire city to hear. Crona came right after him, the feeling of Kid filling her with his seed making her loose it and bringing her to the point of an orgasm. Kid pulled himself out of her and embraced Crona pulling her beside him.

The room was filled with the rough panting of a young couple that layed exhausted next to eachother.

"Kid, did I surprise you?" Crona asked him touching their foreheads together as she looked at him almost innocently. He gave her a kiss in her soft lips and then got up opening the drawer at his side of the bed taking a small black box then crawling back next to Crona.

"You gave me your surprise but I'm afraid i haven't given you mine" He took the pinkettes hand and sat her up he hugged her and gently spoke to her ear.

"Crona i know we've only been dating for a few months but whenever I'm with you I feel like we've been together for years. No matter what happens to us even if we part sometime in the future I will never stop loving you, if I ever say that I don't love you or if I would never want to see you again, It's a lie, I couldn't live a single day of my life without seeing you". Crona was staring at him with a blush on her cheeks and melting into his words.

"Crona, because of all of this I want you to marry me" He said with all the confidence he could force out of himself. Crona staid wide eyed staring at him, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Crona blinked finally processing all that Kid had said and nodded very faintly almost seeming hypnotized.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Kid asked still holding the black box in his hands showing her the golden ring with the symbol of his family made by pure diamond.

"I-I... I accept!" She squealed and tackled him laying on top of the boy and screaming like a five year old girl who just got bought a pony. Kid smiled and grabbed the box that he was uncomfortably laying on by the tackle he had received. Kid then put the ring on her finger and kissed Crona, a few tears falling down her pale face as they continued kissing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Yelled the girl that both Kid and Crona feared to be caught in this state by the most. Death The Kid completly naked, Crona laying on top of him wearing a few innapropiate adornments while tears striked down her face, both of them practically making out a few smudges of chocolate on their bodies followed by a bunch red marks the whip was held responsible for and Maka of all people had seen them. This would surely not end well.

"KID, YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU DRESS CRONA IN SUCH SEXUAL ATTIRE!" She screamed again, entering the room holding her hands to her eyes not wanting to see the scene for any more seconds but at the same time she kinda did.

"Uh, Maka I-It's okay I-It was m-my idea it r-really was!" Crona tried blocking Maka flailing her arms in front of her so that she wouldn't make her way up to Kid and murder him. Crona tried grabbing the book that Maka pulled out of nowhere but then the pigtailed girl noticed a ring in her finger. She grabbed Cronas hand without any effort and eyed the ring closely.

"Crona, are you and Kid getting... married?" Maka asked a silly look on her face while she tried to ignore that her shy friend was only on leggins, boots and a spiked collar...yep, if she couldn't kill him atleast she could severely injure him.

"Well, maybe n-not anytime soon b-but yes, please don't hurt h-him Maka" Crona pleaded with big shiny eyes at her looked over to Kid who was covering himself with his blanket waiting on her to get out of his room by the look he was giving.

"Oh alright, I won't! Just for you though and both of you put something on we're all going to eat somewhere" Maka glared at Kid pointing her book at him and then leaving the room covering her eyes again.

Crona looked over to Kid and smiled, they both sat up and dressed themselves with plain clothing, quickly going downstairs.

"I'm sorry if I was a little hard on you with the whip" Crona apologized playing with her fingers while looking down "No worries darling, I rather enjoyed it" She blushed and he gave her a sly smile "Besides I can't wait to see what other 'toys' you have in that bag" Crona giggled and held his hand as they went to meet the others.

"Happy Valentines Kid" She looked shyly "Happy Valentines, Crona" He smiled at her.

And then I died in a fucking pit at the horrible ending uuuggghhhh. I'm sorry for being late with this fic but I started writing this on my phone two days before Valentines or was it three but the thing is besides all the things I had to do I suffered inmense writers block or is it authors block...oh well.

(I also had to reupload this to because of the grammar errors, isn't their an easier way for this, ugh)

PLEAAAAASE let me know what you think even if this is a one shot I might make more chapters for the unused toys in the bag. yay for smut oh gawd. So I will appreciate some words or even ideas thank you... *cough* even if people don't bother to comment on already finished stories *cough*

I say my goodbyes, lovelies.


End file.
